Brad Marchand
| birth_place = Hammonds Plains, Nova Scotia, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | draft = 71st overall | draft_year = 2006 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 2008 | career_end = | halloffame = | website = }} Brad Marchand (born Bradley Kevin Marchand on May 11, 1988) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently playing left wing for the Boston Bruins of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Bruins (71st overall) at the 2006 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Amateur Brad grew up playing minor hockey in the Hammonds Plains, Nova Scotia area, including AAA midget with the Dartmouth Subways before being a second round pick in the 2004 QMJHL Midget Draft. He played four seasons in the QMJHL between the Moncton Wildcats, Val-d'Or Foreurs and the Halifax Mooseheads. Professional Brad was selected 71st overall in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft by the Boston Bruins. He made his NHL debut on October 21, 2009 against the Nashville Predators. He then scored his first career NHL goal against Jhonas Enroth of the Buffalo Sabres on November 3, 2010. Even though manages to score goals, he is also known for his cheap and dangerous slew-footing where he kicks out his opponents' legs from behind and has been suspended or fined by the league seven times. Marchand's list of foul play includes a two-game suspension for elbowing R J. Umberger in March 2011; a $2,500 fine for slew-footing Matt Niskanen in December 2011; a five-game ban for a predatory low-bridge hit on Sami Salo in January 2012; two games for slew-footing Derick Brassard in January 2015; and three games for clipping Mark Borowiecki in December 2015. In February 2017, the league docked Brad $10,000, the maximum allowable amount per the collective bargaining agreement, for a dangerous trip of Detroit Red Wings defenseman Niklas Kronwall. In April 2017, Brad was handed another two-game suspension for spearing Tampa Bay defenceman Jake Dotchin, marking the fifth time he has been suspended for dirty and dangerous play. He established himself as a two-way player for the Bruins during the 2010–11 season, his first full year in the NHL. He scored 21 goals, including five short-handed (ranked third in the League) and 41 points; he also registered a +25 plus-minus rating. On April 2, 2011, prior to the Bruins' final home game of the season against the Atlanta Thrashers, Brad was awarded the Bruins' 7th Player Award, as voted by the club's fans through the regional New England Sports Network (NESN). The honour is awarded annually to the Bruins player fans believe most performed beyond expectations. During the 2011 Stanley Cup playoffs, Brad scored 19 points over 25 games, helping the Bruins to a Stanley Cup championship. His 11 goals tied Jeremy Roenick for the second-most by a rookie in the NHL. His total included two goals in the seventh and deciding game of the Finals against the Vancouver Canucks. During the off-season, the Bruins re-signed he to a two-year contract extension, announced on September 14, 2011. During the ensuing season, on December 23, 2011, he scored his first career NHL hat-trick in an 8–0 win against the Florida Panthers at TD Garden. He also added two assists for a five-point effort. The following month, on January 9, 2012, Brad was assessed a five-game suspension for illegally clipping Vancouver Canucks defenceman Sami Salo. The game was the teams' first meeting since the 2011 Stanley Cup Finals. Then-NHL disciplinarian Brendan Shanahan characterized the hit as "predatory" in his video release. During the 2014–15 season, Brad was suspended two games by the League for slew-footing New York Rangers forward Derick Brassard in the Bruins' 3–0 victory on January 15, 2015. Playing on the Bruins' top line for the majority of the season, he finished the season as Boston's leading goal-scorer, with 24 goals, and tied for fourth on the team with defenceman Dougie Hamilton in point totals, with 42. Immediately following the 2014-15 regular season, Brad required surgery on the reportedly torn tendons around his right elbow, something that had been bothering him since the early spring of 2014; he expected to be fully ready for the 2015-16 Boston Bruins season when training camp began on September 17, 2015. On December 30, 2015, Brad was suspended for three games for again illegally clipping an opposing skater with the more recent infraction involving his play against Ottawa Senators defenceman Mark Borowiecki, resulting in Brad being suspended from play in the 2016 NHL Winter Classic outdoor hockey game for the Bruins and forfeiting nearly US $165,000 in fines from the illegal play. During a home game on February 6, 2016, Brad was given a penalty shot chance against the Buffalo Sabres, a rare occurrence during an overtime tiebreaker round in the regular season (with 2:28 left on the 3-on-3 overtime clock), he scored on the penalty shot, the first time in Bruins team history that a successful penalty shot ever won a regular season game in overtime. Brad finished the season with 37 goals and 24 assists, and a plus-minus of 21. Midway through the 2016 World Cup of Hockey (where he was one of the leading scorers with eventual champion Canada,) he signed an eight-year contract extension with the Bruins worth $49 million through the 2024-25 season. Late in the 2016-17 season, on March 13, 2017, Brad scored the second hat trick in his Bruins career, with all three goals scored in the third period of a 6-3 road game Bruins win against the Vancouver Canucks with only his teammate David Krejci scoring one additional goal in between Brad's trio of third-period Bruins goals. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} Brad has represented Canada four times in the 2007, 2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, 2016 IIHF World Championships & the 2016 World Cup of Hockey bringing home gold from each tournament. He scored the winning goal for Canada, short-handed, in the second and deciding game of the 2016 World Cup of Hockey final. Brad was the tournament's top goal-scorer and named to the all-star team. Personal Life As a result of his dirty playing style, fans commonly refer to Brad as the "rat." During the Boston's 2011 playoff run, Brad gained the nickname "Nose Face Killah" (a play on the stage name of the rap artist Ghostface Killah) as a result of his prominent nose. Among opposing fans, Brad is often nicknamed "little ball of hate" with people mispronouncing his name on the Felger and Mazz show on 98.5 FM The Sports Hub in Boston sometime in October 2010. Among his Bruins teammates, he is known as "Honey Badger." When the Bruins visited the White House after winning the 2011 Stanley Cup President Barack Obama described him as their "Little Ball of Hate" in reference to his reputation as a pesty player. Brad is married to Katrina Sloane. Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Halifax Mooseheads alumni Category:Moncton Wildcats alumni Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Val-d'Or Foreurs alumni Category:Boston Bruins players Category:1988 births